My New Life
by Asch29
Summary: Haley moves to Tree Hill and meets the boy of her dreams. Will everything turn out perfectly? read and find out.


The Start of a New Life

Chapter 1

Haley woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. It was 6 am and it happened to be the first day of junior year. Once again Haley would be going to a new school. She was used to this since her family moved around a lot. Unfortunately for Haley that meant she was never in the same place for long so she never had many friends. She was excited though since her dad promised she could finish out the rest of high school here. Tree Hill, North Carolina was going to be her home, for two years at least, and she was planning to make the most of it.

Haley rolled out of bed and hurried to the shower. School started in two hours and if she had learned anything from the last six schools she'd went to being the new girl meant _everyone_ was going to be watching her. She had to look her very best especially since her goal this year was to do something she wouldn't normally do. She had decided on cheerleading. Sure she was clumsy but it would be a good way to meet other girls, and maybe make some new friends. Some _real_ friends.

Haley stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked into her closet and stared at all her clothes. She was trying to decide on an outfit. Wait, not _an _outfit, _the_ outfit and it had to be perfect. She finally decided on an outfit and went back into her bathroom. She decided to straighten her hair and after she had applied the perfect amount of makeup she got dressed. She walked to her mirror and smiled. She had picked a black long sleeved top and a jean miniskirt, with a cute pair of black kitten heels. She wore a black chunky head band in her pin straight auburn hair. After one last look she ran out the door grabbing her school bag and car keys on the way out.

As Haley pulled up to her school in her Cadillac Escalade she was getting nervous. She always did hate the first day of school. She climbed out of her car and walked slowly into her new school. She made her way into the office.

"Hi, I'm Haley James. This is my first day here and I was told to pick up my class schedule."

"Here you go, Haley James. I hope you enjoy Tree Hill High School. It was nice meeting you, but you better run class starts in about five minutes and you'll probably want to check your locker out before then." the secretary said.

"Thanks and nice meeting you too." said Haley.

Haley wandered down the hall looking at her class schedule. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and suddenly ran right into someone's chest, dropping her books in the process.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. Geez, I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm really sorry. Wow, Hales, way to start off your first day at a new school. Just run over complete strangers and make a fool out of yourself." Haley rambled.

The guy just laughed. "It's O.K., really. No damage done. I'm Nathan Scott by the way. I'm assuming your Hales since you were just talking to yourself."

"Oh, yeah. I do that sometimes when I get embarrassed. My names Haley James, but you can call me Hales if you want." She blushed as she looked up at him. Her breath caught in her throat. Of course she had to run into the hottest boy she had ever laid eyes on. "I better get going though. I'm late for class as it is and I have no idea where my class or locker is. Actually, could you show me? Unless of course you're new too, then that would probably be pointless since you probably wouldn't know either."

"Do you always ramble or is it just when you're nervous?" Nathan asked while chuckling. Haley turned bright red and looked down at the ground. Nathan put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at him again. "I'm sorry. I was joking. No, I'm not new here. In fact you'll probably here a lot about me, but don't believe everything you hear. Anyway, let me see your schedule. Well, it looks like you have five out of these seven classes with me. Lucky you. Come on, I'll take you to our first one."

"Thanks." Haley said. As they walked to class Nathan invited her to eat lunch with him and his friends. He wasn't sure what it was about this girl but there was something so intriguing. He felt like he had to know her, not only that but he wanted to know her. She was beautiful, but humble about it. Plus she didn't throw herself at him like most other girls he knew. She seemed comfortable in her own skin, and it didn't hurt that she had a killer body. Now he just hoped she would feel the same way about him.

**So guys…did ya like it?? **


End file.
